The Night To Remember
by KoolJack1
Summary: Edward and Bella's /just added Bella's POV\ point of view on their wedding night. Not a sex crazed lemon, more a cute, love filled lemon, read it and enjoy! reviews please
1. Edward's POV

I had never been more nervous in my life, but I could never let Bella see that. The room was dark, both of our dripping bodies melted together as if we were one. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization, forming no more than a hushed whisper. As nice as the water felt as it rippled off my stone form, it wasn't the appropriate place for a deed like this. The walk from the water to the room with the bed was the torture. With my sweet Bella wrapped in my arms, her legs around my waist, our naked soaked forms pressed tightly together, it was the most sensual experience anyone could imagine.

I laid her on her back on the bed, following her down without my lips leaving hers. Her warm sweet smelling blood raced through her body and the monster I was groaned slightly as my sick twisted fantasies spun through my mind. My mouth ravishing her neck, her blood running down my chin as I licked greedily at her skin, her finger nails digging into my back, our hips thrusting against one another forcefully. I moaned again, even knowing that nothing like that would ever happen, it still turned me on beyond belief.

Her soft fragile hands ran through my hair, soothing me until I was back under control. I wanted to tell her everything I was thinking, I wanted her to know everything I wanted to do with her, to her, but I knew I never could, it would scare her. Her lips pushed desperately against mine, sensing she was losing me to my thoughts, fearing that I would back out on her. The fear of hurting her returned and my muscles tensed against my will and I heard her heart speed up more.

"Edward, we can do this, listen to me, I trust you, I love you." Her desperate whisper crushed me with guilt. I wanted nothing more than to pleasure her and repay her for everything she has done for me, why couldn't I just give her this one thing that we both wanted? I felt her shift under me, her arms pushing on my side, trying to roll me over. Knowing she couldn't move me without my assistance, I fell to my side, pulling her on top of me.

The view this aloud me was exquisite but I felt like a pig for even staring at her chest. She brought out the teenager in me, that much I was sure of. Her lips started at mine before swiftly moving down my jaw to my neck. I involuntarily turned my head to the left, giving her full access. To me, my neck was a far more sensual and arousing place than anywhere else on my body. Vampire's were known as sensual sexy creatures, multiple times the true monsters they are were hiden behind the arousing thought of drinking blood during sex.

Her teeth grazed my skin and I felt a jolt of electricity rush down my spine and I gasped for a breathe of unneeded air. Her hands found my hair again and her mouth pressed harder against my neck and I pushed against her.

I knew I should be much more nervous than this, I was a virgin after all, 100 years hasn't changed that. I took comfort from the fact that Bella was just as innocent as I was in this sense, we could both learn together. Everything I did with her felt so natural, like it was nothing at all to be completely nude in front of her, moaning in her ear, it felt right.

Her heat was directly over my need and she gasped against my skin as my hands trailed down her sides, slowly guiding her closer to me. I turned my head back to face her, reluctant to move her mouth from my neck, but also excited to finally get to do this.

"Are you ready? We don't have to go all the way if your not." I wasn't going to make her do this if she wasn't ready, even if that meant I would have to wait longer. We could do other things, no one said we had to go all the way the first time, their were many other ways to pleasure each other. Her eyes met mine and I could easily see the love and passion my own held reflected in hers as she nodded. I was once again over whelmed by the fact that someone as perfect as Bella could be meant for me, that she could be in love with someone like me.

She settled over me, her deep chocolate eyes locked with my pure gold ones. She lowered herself slowly, both of our eyes screwing up in pleasure. It was an intense feeling, like no other. Like I was told, it was the second greatest pleasure next to drinking human blood. I hadn't drank human blood in so long, this feeling might just about have been the greatest pleasure.

We moved together, gradually gaining speed, our kisses becoming more frantic and needy as we slowly climbed the steep hill of pleasure. Bella's exotic moans and gasps matched my own as our arms tightened around each other in pure need.

I twisted my head to the left as she chomped down on my ear lob, eliciting a sharp hiss from me, my teeth involuntarily closing around a soft pillow that was in my reach. The material gave way under my unstoppable jaw, but I was to far gone to even care or give it a second thought.

Bella moaned my name as she climaxed, the sound of her hoarse voice moaning my name brought me with her. The waves of pleasure were beyond words. I squeezed my eyes shut as Bella finished before I did, giving my all into containing my sounds of pleasure.

"Let go Edward, it's okay." Her soft voice in my ear was enough to make me comply and I inhaled sharply, my chest heaving slightly as I released inside her. Her hands tightened around me, _she_ was comforting _me._ I wanted to hold her close, cuddle her, but my trembling muscles were locked in position. My body shuddered slightly as it flew down from its high, and I slacked against the pillows and the soft sheets with a comfortable sigh.

I had never felt more exhausted in my life, and if I didn't know better, I was sure I was seconds away from sleep. I hardly noticed as Bella collapsed next to me, her arms wrapping around my waist from behind. She was holding me, she never did that before. I loved the feeling more than I ever thought I would. I wanted to turn and hold her when I noticed that her arms, like mine, were shaking with weakness but when I went to turn, they tightened suddenly.

"Just lay still and feel." Was all she whispered in my ear and she rubbed her hands up and down my sides slightly.

"If I could sleep Bella, I would be in a coma right now." She giggled softly, planting a soft kiss behind my ear.

"I'm trying not to slip into one myself, I want to stay awake with you." The corner of my lips pulled up slightly as I reached for her hand that was trailing over my hips, taking it in mine. I brought it in front of me, taking it in both of mine and interlocking our fingers, playing with her wedding ring that was officially hers only hours ago.

"You don't have to stay awake love, rest, I'm not going anywhere." I shrunk against her chest, loving the feeling of being cuddled, I was comfortable in her arms. She was my light, my angel, my lover, my wife, and my best friend. How could I have ever thought I was happy without her in my life? Her warm breathe played across the back of my neck and I shuddered slightly, enjoying the feeling of her pressed up against me.

"Do you like this?" She whispered in my ear and I could hear it in her voice, she was drifting closer and closer to sleep and I chuckled slightly, closing my eyes as well.

"Yes Bella, I love it actually." Her hand tightened on mine slightly and I brought it to my lips for a quick kiss and I felt her shift with a sigh behind me, settling even closer. Within minutes her breathing deepened and evened out. I forced my breathing to match hers, if it was how she breathed when she was asleep, it must be a relaxing pattern.

I let my thoughts drift, the closest thing I would ever get to actually dreaming like a human, like my Bella. My thoughts ran through the first day I laid eyes on Bella, our first day together, our first kiss. I thought about how much I loved her, how she meant everything to me. She whispered my name quietly behind me and I knew she was dreaming of me as well. I sighed in content, kissing her hand again.

"Good night my wife."


	2. Bella's POV

I could tell Edward was nervous, but I was far more nervous than him. My body quivered in anticipation of what was to come. I had waited long enough for this, the one human experience that I refused to miss out on. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he carried me back into the house, so much for his midnight swim he had planned. Every part of us was touching, the friction of our chests made me squeeze myself tighter to him.

Our lips never broke as he laid me on the bed. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and he took his place on top of me. His face looked completely calm and confident, but his eyes were full of fear, nervousness, and uncertainty. His eyes shut tightly suddenly, his expression changing into a pained, fear full grimace. Panic swelled in me, what was wrong with him? Was he more nervous than I thought? Did he not want to do this? I ran my fingers through his untidy hair in an attempt to comfort and sooth him. He moaned quietly, the sound startling me as his body twitched slightly.

I kissed him roughly, trying to bring him back to reality. He wouldn't back out on me now that we were so close, after I held up on my side of the bargain. He_ couldn't, _I wouldn't let him. I felt guilt slowly make it's way into my mind. Was it far to force him into this? What if he wasn't ready? If the situation was reversed, I knew he would never make me do this, no matter what he wanted. He told me multiple times this was also what he wanted, if he didn't want this, than I'm sure he would have told me, and with that, the guilt quieted.

"Edward, we can do this, listen to me, I trust you, I love you." He opened his eyes slightly, his gold pools clouded with confusion, fear, and want, _passion_. The look excited and scared me all at once. I wanted to help him along, it wasn't his job to control everything. I pushed against his solid hip bone, knowing I couldn't move him, but hopping the pressure of my hand told him what I wanted. He fell over, his hands gripping my hips and dragging me along with him, positioning me over him.

Some of the nervousness faded from his eyes and was replaced with more need and he gazed at my chest with wide eyes and a small smile. His stare suddenly moved up, meeting my eyes, his smile fading into a hard line. His neck drew my attention as he swallowed. I never noticed that it was just as beautiful as the rest of his body, though it seemed softer and much more vulnerable than the rest of him. I took in his whole neck, but small faded red mark caught my attention. A bite mark, faded from many many years of sitting and the help of the fast healing vampire power. The pain he went through from that small single bite made my heart ache for him.

I kissed his lips softly, than his jaw, than the bite mark on his neck. His head fell to the left, giving me full access to his weakest point. I started gently before suddenly dragging my teeth roughly across his smooth skin. Where my confidence was coming from to be rough with him and take matters into my own hands, I will never know. His pants turned to quiet gasps as I locked my fingers roughly in his hair, forcing him closer to my ravishing mouth as he pushed against me.

The irony of my actions was not unnoticed. He was a vampire, biting necks was his job. I wanted him to bite me, to feel him drink from my neck. I knew him being able to do that would bring him more pleasure than my current actions, but since he refused to let me give him that, I would give him the next best thing, I would bite him.

He seemed to regain some control over himself as he dragged his hands slowly down my sides, pulling my hips closer to his straning need. His head turned back, his now black eyes returning to mine. All hints of fear were gone from his dark eyes, replaced by pure need, want, lust, and passion. His face softened slightly as we gazed into each others eyes. My heart melted at his tenderness, for a vampire, he was a softy.

"Are you ready? We don't have to go all the way if your not." That sounded more like the very noble and worried Edward I was used to, but I loved that side of him. His eyes narrowed slightly as they searched mine, looking deeply for any hint that this was not what I wanted, that I was not ready. I knew he wouldn't find anything he didn't like, so I nodded slightly, never breaking our eye contact.

I brought myself down slowly onto him, his eyes squeezing shut along with mine as pleasure erupted all over us. I had waited so long to feel him inside me, and it was worth the long wait. His cold body seemed so much warmer now, he even trembled. I was now even more sure that the vampire was still very much the boy inside. His cold pale skin, dead gold eyes, and calm mature attitude was all just on the outside. Weather he believed me or not, I knew that within the walls of his now silent heart and his pure soul was his true self, the tan, softer, happy, green eyed teenager that lived over 100 years ago. He seemed so very alive right now, just me and him.

Our bodies moved together, finding a rhythm that increased steadily, our kissing more desperate and harsh as we both neared the end. He moaned loudly, matching my own. His control was slipping and I loved it. My arms squeezed tighter, holding him closer, never wanting to let go of him.

I nuzzled his face until it turned back to the left and I bit down on his ear lob, his low hiss telling me he enjoyed it. A quiet shredding sound seemed out of place with all of our moaning, but I could hardly hear it enough to care.

I gave in first, moaning Edward's name without meaning to as I felt him spasm inside me. My waves of pleasure ended much faster than I expected and I opened my eyes to see my own personal gods face. His face was still tense with pleasure and his body still spasmed slightly, his pale lips pulled in as he tried to silence himself.

"Let go Edward, it's okay." I wanted him to let go of all his worries for once and just feel and be happy. He said that he wanted me to live a happy normal life, but I knew that he couldn't live his normal life with me, and for now we were equal, he could experience this fully as well, and I was not going to stop him.

He inhaled a lung full of air, his chest rising quickly as he filled it as he let himself go. It was the most beautiful sight, watching as his tense face relaxed as the pressure he was putting on his body was relieved. I held him tightly, both of us swimming from our high. Much to my surprise, his muscles trembled almost as bad as mine. I felt him slack against the bed bellow me with a quiet sigh and I collapsed next to him, cuddling him to my chest. His body temperature seemed much more normal now, but the cool felt nice against my flushed skin and I snuggled against his back, my arms around his waist. He made an attempt to turn and face me, but I didn't feel like moving, I was comfortable.

"Just lay still and feel." I was to tired to say more and I rubbed my hands up and down his sides, hoping that he would just lay still and relax. I knew that if he turned anyway, I would be to tired to argue, but much to my delight, he didn't.

"If I could sleep Bella, I would be in a coma right now." I giggled at him, kissing him gently.

"I'm trying not to slip into one myself, I want to stay awake with you." I didn't want to fall asleep and leave him awake on his own. I knew that sleeping was one thing Edward wanted to have the power to do. I could tell by the way he talked about watching me sleep, how curious he was about my dreams. He wanted to have his own dreams, he wanted to be able to sleep when I did and wake up next to me. I felt a slight pang of sympathy for him, being a vampire didn't sound so bad, but it had it's draw backs. His hand found mine and he interlocked our fingers, holding my hand to his chest and his thumb rotated my wedding ring that he had placed on my finger hours ago.

"You don't have to stay awake love, I'm not going anywhere." He shuddered slightly and I wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable in this position.

"Do you like this?" I tried to mask my sleepy voice by whispering, but it was a failed attempt. He chuckled and nodded gently.

"Yes Bella, I love it actually." I was happy I was doing something right for him. I couldn't fight it any longer and I felt myself drift closer to sleep. I felt his cool lips on the back of my hand before he moved it back to his solid chest.

I started to dream, and of course it was of him. How we met, our first kiss, our first night together. My dreams were always about him, and they would be like that for the rest of eternity.


End file.
